The Middle FF
by snifuvba234
Summary: If you come up with a good name, tell me pls


**The Middle Fanfic (If you can come up with a good name pls tell me)**

_Introduction: This my first fanfiction and it will be a continuation of The Middle, starting right after where the Show ended. This is by no means canon and I don't own the middle, therefore all rights go to their respecful owners. Also, this will be my imagination/wish of how life for the Hecks and Friends continued but I will also be referring to the infos we were given in the show. With that being said, enjoy and leave a review if you want_

**Chapter 1: A new situation**

As Axl opened the door to his new place, you could feel the tension in the room. The farewell was getting closer and closer. "This seems pretty nice", Frankie said while Mike and Axl were getting Axl's stuff out of the car. Sue also seemed a bit off, she knew life was never gonna be the same. She was also worried about Lexie, because she didn't seem to be taking Axl's relocation very well. After they'd gotten all the stuff out of the car, Axl decided to take the family out to dinner before they had to make their way back to Orson. After finishing their Burgers, they headed back to the car and dropped Axl off at his apartment.

"Take care everyone", Axl said to his family before Frankie and Sue both hugged him a last time, Brick waved him goodbye and Mike just stood there and nodded at him before getting back into the drivers seat.

On the way home they made good use of the tissues Frankie brought for the occasion. "I can't believe he's actually gone", Frankie siad with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, he's missing already", Sue awnsered with a faked sadness. She just couldn't be sad right now, she was still too excited about Sean. I can't believe I won't see him for 3 months just now that we found each other she thought to herself. Frankie decided that the video of Sue and Sean kissing was a nice distraction from the fact that her oldest son was now multiple states away. "I'm just so happy for you Sue, I hope you two will stay together, you are so so cute, aren't they cute together Mike?", she asked. He responded by looking somewhat uncofortable and merely saying "Meh, I guess". "Mike!" she said in a slightly annoyed tone. "It's fine", Sue threw in from the backseat, "that's pretty much the nicest thing he's ever said to one of my boyfriends… I love you too, dad" "You're right, I think we should take it" Frankie said and they both laughed.

After a long drive, they finally arrived in Orson at 3am. After everyone was already sleeping, Brick was wide awake. He just couldn't sleep in his new room, it was all so lonely. He did sleep here alone of course, but this was different. Axl used to be only 42 minutes away, now he was 16 hours away. He grabbed a Planet Nowhere book and tried to distract himself. Eventually he did fall asleep. He slept until 3pm and was only waken up by his girlfriend. "Brick, it's 3pm. We wanted to have frozen yoghurt at 1pm.", Cindy uttered in her typical neutral manner. "Cindy, I had a very rough night and I am really tired right now, can we please have frozen yoghurt some other time?", Brick awnsered, still really sleepy. "This is disappointing. But I'll hide it.", she awnsered and left. Brick went back to sleep.

Back in Denver, Axl was videochatting with Lexie. "I can't believe we won't see each other until July", he heard her saying through the phone. "I know, I miss you but I gotta go now, I love you!", he quickly replied. "I love you too, have fun at work and we'll talk to each other tomorrow, okay?" she said before ending the call. Axl didn't actually have to go. He had 15 more minutes on his break. But seeing Lexie just made it worse for him. Every minute his body was acheing and his homesickness was getting worse with every minute. He imagined this to be much easier, but he was already counting the minutes until July. He was in love before, but this felt different. He was far away from Cassidy, but that was after they had already sort of split up. Not even his new job, wich he loved, could cheer him up.

Lexie was taking the whole thing even worse. After she hung up she got up and grabbed a bucket of ice cream and cried for he next 20 minutes straight. She finally had the feeling that she met "the one" and now he was 16 hours away? Her crying session was interrupted by Sue entering the Apartment. "Lexie, what's wrong?", she immediately asked. "What do you think" she repiled. Sue tried to comfort her: "I know what you're going through, I feel the same about Sean right now, but I know that in 3 months I will have him back, so it must be even harder for you". "I do, it's just so far away, it's driving me crazy" she awnsered, still crying. "How about we cheer you up a little, I'll call Brad and then we can go out and do something, okay?", Sue proposed. "Well as long as it will be better than the last time you wanted to cheer me up, I'm in. Let me just get ready, okay?", Lexie awnsered before heading to the bathroom. She was talking about how Brad and Sue tried to get her over Axl when secretly she was already dating him. Sue felt kind of bad, but she went ahead and called Brad. After some food and some intense karaoke, Lexie felt a little better. Sue and Brad are always fun to be around, no matter how bad you feel. But when they got home and she went to bed, she had to think of Axl again. She really didn't know how long she could take this,


End file.
